Wagtails of the Mist's Legacy
by greyblueflames98
Summary: After a successful Sasuke retreival mission, Naruto finds not only his loyalty and morals in question but also the entire shinobi world when he learns how black the system truly is. He now faces a life altering decision remain in a corrupted world or break away for something better? Rewrite of Shibito Ashikabi. M for freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Wagtails of the Mist's Legacy

**AN: Hey guys, I have decided to entirely redo Shibito Ashikabi. I went back to the original chapters and just couldn't stand how bad the structure, and content was. For a while, I was planning out the plot of the story. Figured I'd just go back and rewrite the starting chapters but the further development went, the more I saw that the Shibito were overshadowing everything, and the sekirei were more like side characters which is not acceptable to me. I recall that a reviewer said that this might happen and they were right. So, I have decided to remake Shibito Ashikabi.**

**This new story is quite similar to the original with a much needed changes to plot and story elements. There are still Shibito but I am completely revamping how they are implemented. Naruto is still Miya's son, and his flock is mostly the same, save for a few alterations.**

**I apologize for the needlessly long wait, but enjoy Wagtails of the Mist's Legacy!**

"Human speech"/ _"thought"_

**"Tailed-beast speech"**/ **_"thought"_**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto sat at the edge of a hospital bed, clothed in a white gown over multiple bandages mainly covering the upper left side of his chest, in-between his collarbone and heart. The blond youth unconsciously reached over to the area, hesitant to touch the wrapped location. The injury still throbbed painfully.

"I still can't believe he tried to kill me."

A few hours ago, Naruto managed to defeat Sasuke and prevent him from deserting their birthplace, Konoha. Before their final clash, Naruto made a split-second decision to direct his path of attack at an upwards angle, instead of meeting Sasuke's Chidori head-on. This last-second change in tactics allowed him to push his rebellious teammate into the rocky on the far side of the Valley of the End. Not only did this action result in Sasuke losing consciousness upon slamming into the stone, he was unable to deal a potentially fatal blow.

Unfortunately, Naruto did not go unscathed. His shoulder region throbbed in agony, nerves aflame from pain. Before they hit the cliff, Sasuke thrust his hand towards Naruto's face, intent on punching him with a fistful of lightning. Naruto twisted his head out of the way, but could not move his shoulder out of danger, something Sasuke saw as better than nothing when he tightly gripped his rival's shoulder and shoved his thumb into Naruto's pressure point. The lightning from the jutsu melted through fabric and skin, causing permanent scarring.

Naruto winced at the memory. He wiggled his fingers and closed his hand into a fist, a little paranoid he might lose functionality of his left arm. He laid back down with a sigh when it didn't; he knew Sasuke desired power, but he never imagined his raven-haired teammate would abandon Konoha to reach his goal.

_"It's probably that damned Cursed Mark. Ever since snake bastard gave him that hickey, Sasuke's been different."_

Naruto noticed the change in his teammate start after the Chūnin Exams, when Sasuke challenged him on the hospital's roof. Given his recent escapade, the blond youth had no doubt the higher-ups would fix this issue, and give Sasuke the help he needed. With that final thought, Naruto placed himself in a position which wouldn't irritate his fried shoulder, and soon drifted off into sleep.

After a week of bed rest and physical tests to ensure full mobility of his damaged arm, the doctors discharged Naruto, but he was advised to take at least a month off to give the nerves time to recover. After hearing the doctor's recommendation, the recovering shinobi decided this was a good opportunity to return to the Land of Waves. He wanted to see the current state of the people he had helped free from the tyrant Gatō's iron grip.

First, Naruto needed to get approval for this vacation, and it just so happened he was requested to appear before the best person to get said approval.

"Oi! Grandma! I need-!"

\- TWACK!

Naruto recoiled slightly, immediately rubbing his forehead in pain. The object which struck him was a stapler thrown a by an irate woman behind a desk, stacked with towers upon towers of paper.

"I'm not old, brat!" A blonde woman in green with a youthful appearance shouted, appearing to be in her twenties. Despite her irritation at Naruto's rudeness, the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senjū held a glimmer of happiness in her eyes which betrayed her frown.

"Turn off the genjutsu, look in a mirror, and try to say that again," Naruto replied snarkily, smirking. The woman simply sighed, shaking her head in amusement. Only he had the nerve to not only insult the leader of his village, but get sassy with her as well. Setting down the pen she used to sign the unending documents tormenting her, Tsunade folded her hands and gave her attention to Naruto, firstly inquiring about the state of his arm.

"It's OK. Doc said not to do anything strenuous for a month while the nerves heal." Naruto answered, slowly bringing his arm up to scratch his head. Tsunade nodded in understanding, remembering the high possibility of Naruto suffering nerve damage from Sasuke's Chidori. So far, there was none detected, which put her at ease.

"Looks like you're on vacation for the next thirty days, then. Have fun."

Tsunade went to pick up her pen to resume working, but Naruto spoke up again. "Actually, I have a bit of a request."

Tsunade redirected her attention back to Naruto, wondering what he wanted.

"If it's not too much trouble, could you have Kakashi-sensei escort me to Wave?" Naruto walked a bit closer to her desk. "I've been wanting to go back for a while, now, to see how much the people have recovered. Given my current state, now seems like a good time."

Tsunade lifted a brow up as she considered his request. While there was the relevant threat of Akatsuki to consider, hiding Naruto away for a while seemed like a good idea. Besides, he deserved a break from everything – given recent events – and the change in scenery may prove beneficial for the healing process. The Fifth affirmatively nodded, but told Naruto to send a letter every week in order to keep in touch.

"No problem. Oh, one more thing, before I go to start packing," Naruto stated with a more neutral expression, eyes staring into Tsunade's. "What's going to happen to Sasuke?"

Tsunade closed her brown eyes, inhaling through her nose. This was a conversation she wanted to avoid, but knew it would be better to tell Naruto ahead of time, rather than him finding out when he came back.

"Sasuke… is receiving heavy punishment for attempting to join Orochimaru."

Naruto noticed a change in the older blonde's posture, her back straightening while her face going void of emotion. She didn't seem to happy talking about this. "After you brought the Uchiha back, there was a council meeting to decide which actions we should take with him. Due to the circumstances regarding the reasons behind his decision to desert Konoha, his attempted murder of a fellow shinobi-"

Naruto stiffened slightly, knowing she's referring to him.

"-along with reexamination of Sasuke's medical files – his psychological files, mainly – we came to the decision to brand him a new type of loyalty seal in order to ensure he does not attempt such an escape again."

She opened her eyes to see Naruto staring at her with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape.

"…what does the seal do, exactly?" Naruto asked cautiously, trying not to jump to conclusions. Tsunade found this odd, expecting him to blow up on her, but she chose not to dwell on it. Instead, she answered his question. Naruto was Sasuke's teammate, so he deserved to be told what to expect.

"Sasuke's emotions and freewill will be sealed away except for-"

"You can't do that!"

Ah, there was the outburst.

"Sasuke definitely needs a kick in the ass for pulling what he did, but turning him into some zombie is crossing more than a few lines!"

"I don't like this either, Naruto, but Sasuke cannot be trusted, and Orochimaru must not be allowed to get his hands on the Sharingan," Tsunade responded evenly, controlling her emotions. "It is obvious Sasuke is more than bit unhinged and hostile towards anyone who gets in his way. Through this seal, we not only ensure he is controlled, but also that the Sharingan is not taken out of service."

"By turning him into a damn drone!?" Naruto shouted, clearly appalled by the conversation. "Just put Sasuke in a cell and bring a shrink in there every few days! He needs help, not this!"

Tsunade sighed, before speaking.

"The decision has already been made, and the seal has been placed. Testing for any issues wrought by the Cursed Mark are being done."

Naruto just stood still, glaring at Tsunade. A science project! That's what Sasuke was now, a damned science project!

"This is wrong…" Naruto growled with his teeth grit.

"Making decisions like this is a part of being Hokage Naruto. I have to think of what's best for the people I lead."

Naruto stood silent for a few seconds, before turning to leave.

"…I'll be back in a month," he stated lowly, before opening the door.

"Kakashi will be notified, and will arrive to assist you within the hour."

The door slammed shut without a reply. Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples. She knew Naruto was absolutely right in his assessment; however, Sasuke was beyond helping. The traitor had attempted to break out of the hospital as soon as he awakened, which further showed the need for him to be controlled.

The Hokage sighed, picking up her pen. She wanted – no, needed a drink.

True to Tsunade's word, Kakashi Hatake, teacher to Naruto, Sasuke, and their teammate Sakura did indeed arrive within the hour just as Naruto made it to his small apartment. The masked man saw the agitation on his student's face and after they were inside, inquired what bothered him. The two stood in front of Naruto's dresser as he answered.

"Were you… told about Sasuke?"

Kakashi nodded, pausing from putting clothes into a suitcase.

"Yeah. It shook me when I was told, but it is the Hokage's decision."

Naruto gritted his teeth. "Don't you have an issue with this?!" He snapped at Kakashi, the masked man turning to face his student.

"Do I agree with it? No, but I cannot overturn the Hokage's choice," Kakashi answered, his single visible eye locked with Naruto's.

"Remember what I told you, Naruto. Those who break the rules are scum, and those who abandon their friends are worse than scum," he repeated a lesson he was taught a long time to his aggravated student. "Sasuke not only did both, he tried to kill you."

Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's uninjured shoulder. "I understand how unfair – inhumane, really – this course of action is, but it is out of my control. All I can do is make sure Sasuke isn't mistreated any further than he already is."

"What do mean by that?" Naruto spoke, curiosity mixed with frustration.

Kakashi sighed, removing his hand, then sat on Naruto's bed. "I was assigned to be Sasuke's handler since I am his sensei. Tomorrow, I'm going to learn the necessary hand signs to control Sasuke through the seal."

Naruto just stared at Kakashi in disbelief, while the jōnin hung his head. The older man continued to speak, his voice melancholic. "I wish this wasn't the outcome, but it is. I can't overrule the Hokage's decision, Naruto, despite my own reservations. I am an instrument of Konoha and exist to serve her interests. This, and many other things I'm not proud of, are included."

Naruto didn't know what to say. Fortunately for him, Kakashi decided to change the subject as he stood up to resume helping Naruto pack. "Did Sakura visit you?" Kakashi asked while folding some shirts.

Naruto nodded. "She came buy the second day I was there with the others. Didn't stay long, but left a few bowls of ramen."

Naruto wondered if Sakura had been told of Sasuke's… punishment. He thought about asking Kakashi but decided against it. Neither brought up anything related to the boy for the rest of the time spent packing. Once finished, Naruto sealed his luggage in a storage scroll then headed for the main gate of Konoha with Kakashi in tow. After saying a few goodbyes, the two departed to Wave.

Traveling via tree hopping, the sensei and student reached the port village standing before the entrance of a bridge. They managed to avoid speaking about Sasuke along the way, but Kakashi knew when Naruto came back, things would heat up. He's worried this situation may permanently damage Naruto's relationship with both him and the Hokage, but he hoped Naruto would come around. Eventually, that is.

"Great Naruto Bridge, eh? Tazuna has good naming sense," he praised the bridge's namesake with a cocky grin, currently wearing a raincoat due to the wet weather. "They must sell great fish paste here, then. Wonder if there's any stands."

Kakashi had a smile in his visible eye as he saw Naruto's neck turn slowly towards him, the dullest look on his student's face.

"…you better be so happy there's people around or I'd deck ya for that."

Kakashi chuckled as they began to cross the bridge, a light rain fell overhead while they walked. Once across, the two found themselves on a brick road leading to Wave's gate. Following a path walked by other travelers, the two soon found themselves in a bustling market place loaded with people. Naruto found himself pleasantly surprised by how quickly Wave had recovered, with nary a trace of the port villages previous poverty under Gatō.

"Looks like Wave got their second wind thanks to us, Sensei." Naruto turned to his mentor. The grey-haired man nodded, equally impressed by the rapid recovery. Everywhere they looked, a happy and thriving populace filled the space. Buildings appeared strong as any, vibrant neon signs lite drew on heaps of consumers and laughter filled the air.

Naruto felt a warmth develop inside, knowing he played a part in this rejuvenation of a dying village. Kakashi, too, felt pride, but his was directed towards Naruto. He recalled the boy was the one who inspired the citizens of Wave to rise up and reclaim their home. However, a bitter pang also bit into him when he stared at his blonde student, the son of his own sensei, the Fourth Hokage.

_'I should've paid more attention to you…'_ Kakashi thought in minor regret. At first… he thought he should focus on Sasuke, due to the Uchiha showing more promise at first, despite his arrogance. Now, in light of Naruto's victory against the Hyūga prodigy Neji, defeat of the One-Tailed Beast with the help of Gamabunta, boss of the Toad summons, and triumph over Sasuke, did Kakashi now realize which student not only held more potential, but also the purest heart.

_'I'm a fool for not remembering the most beautiful blossom… is the one which blooms last.' _

And bloomed Naruto had. He was on his way to becoming a great shinobi. Kakashi felt when he returned, there would be a division forming between them, but the Copycat felt he just needed time to fix it. While Kakashi knew they would probably never agree on Sasuke's sentence, he knew Naruto would put up with it for Konoha.

"Hey, Sensei, you remember the way to Tazuna's house?"

The question yanked Kakashi out of his thoughts. The man looked at a slightly perplexed Naruto.

"Things have changed so much I can't remember any sign of where to go," Naruto explained, staring around, looking for anything to give a hint at the way to go. He turned to Kakashi. "Guess it's time to ask for directions."

Kakashi nodded, putting his thoughts of an unknowable future to one side, as he went to a nearby food vendor and asked for help.

After receiving directions from the vendor and buying some takoyaki as thanks, Naruto and Kakashi now stood in front of their former client's house. Obvious exterior renovations were visible, along with a new coat of white and blue paint, making the two-story structure seem new. Light shined from inside, indicating the presence of people.

"Well, mission accomplished," Kakashi stated, saying goodbye to his student. Naruto waved farewell, watching his sensei disappear from sight. Naruto sighed, still unable to accept how Kakashi could go along with Tsunade's decision.

_"Nobody should be allowed to control anyone's mind. No one,"_ Naruto reaffirmed to himself, before he turned to the house, shaking away his thoughts. He was told his vacation did not start until Kakashi left him, so Naruto would be allowed to enjoy a full thirty days of medical leave. All he needed to do was mail a letter to the Hokage every week to let Konoha know he was fine.

Moving briskly towards the door, Naruto knocked twice, before stepping back a few paces away from the doors . After few moments, he heard a familiar man's voice from behind the wood. "Who is it?"

"The namesake of your bridge!" Naruto stated.

The response was immediate, as the deadbolt quickly slid open and the chain speedily removed. The door swung open to reveal a man with a grizzled appearance in a clean shirt and shorts.

"Holy crap! You're back brat!" Tazuna exclaimed, before pulling Naruto in for a tight hug.

The boy winced, his nerves protesting the pressure the architect exerted on his injured shoulder. "Ow ow ow!"

Tazuna pulled back, apologizing when he saw the pained grimace on Naruto's face. "Sorry… What happened to you, boy?"

"Combat injury," Naruto explained. "Took an electrified fist to the shoulder."

Tazuna whistled, shutting the door when both stood inside. "Damn."

Naruto nodded. He followed Tazuna to a nicely furnished dining room, sitting across from the bridge builder after the older man went and grabbed a few cans of beers. "Don't care about your age – Tsunami and Inari won't be home for two more days, so we're drinking tonight!"

Naruto paused, before accepting the offered beverage, taking an exploratory sip while Tazuna inquired of the sudden visit.

"The doc said my shoulder needs a solid month of healing, so I decided to take a month of vacation," Naruto answered with an odd face, unsure if he liked the taste of his drink.

Tazuna had already moved on to his second, nodding at Naruto's explanation. "Good choice kid, convenient too – we just made a couple of indoor hot springs."

Naruto made a note of this before taking another sip, still unsure of the beer.

"So, how's the team doing?"

Naruto paused, contemplating on what he should say. Tazuna quickly noticed a change in atmosphere. His can set to the side, Tazuna sat upright. "Did something happen?"

Naruto sighed and made a quick decision. Placing his trust in Tazuna, Naruto told him of the events leading up to Sasuke's attempted departure – including the detail of Sasuke being the one to injure him – and Tsunade's decision regarding how to deal with the betrayal. Naruto also shared his conversation with Kakashi.

"So, what do you think?" He asked after he finished, leaning back in the chair.

Tazuna looked surprisingly unfazed, like he had seen this before. The man took after his glasses, cleaned them, then stood up and went to a pantry. He came back with two glasses and a big glass container filled with a black liquid. Tazuna then grabbed the beers – including Naruto's – and poured the contents down the sink before tossing the cans in a trash bin.

"What you just told me brought back some really bad memories," Tazuna quietly stated. The man seemed a bit distraught, eyes staring into space. He poured himself a glass of the black liquid, then one for Naruto, both glassed filled with ice.

"Around three or four centuries ago, some merchants started to sell a never-before seen drink call rum," Tazuna spoke lowly, as he began to explain the drink to Naruto . "This is a black spiced rum called Kraken. It's very smooth for rum, but it'll get ya' if you're not careful. Smell, then drink slowly."

Naruto did as instructed, taking in hints of vanilla, molasses, and other spices. Tazuna's earlier statement of it being smooth was proven as Naruto took a sip, and held the liquid in his mouth for a few moments. He tasted cinnamon, ginger, and a hint of cherries, before swallowing the surprisingly sweet liquor. He noticed a bit of an odd aftertaste, but he didn't mind it.

"I think I like this."

Tazuna nodded in approval, taking a long swig for himself. "Good. Now back to the main topic – Konoha using that sealing stuff reminds me of how Gatō controlled many of us through fear or money."

From there, Tazuna told Naruto of how Gatō came to control Wave and its people. The thug in a suit used a silver tongue to get into a position of authority, and for a time proved true to his word about making Wave prosperous. Soon after, however, the man began to slowly raise in power until he controlled just about everything.

That's when everything went downhill, and the moment Tazuna told Naruto of the parallel he saw.

"Some of those thugs he had with him were teens I knew since they were born, but Gatō… he got in their heads. Warped their thinking… and dragged them down to his level to serve his purposes."

Tazuna shook his head sadly, taking a sip of rum. "He made them go against their own families… I once saw one kill his own father and mother with a smile on his face. Another time, one forced himself on his sister because Gatō promised him a raise if he did."

Tazuna leaned close to Naruto.

"Gatō used money, and promises of power, to control of his forces. All that seal does is cut out the time needed to twist one's thinking, but both methods give the same result," Tazuna leaned back with a scowl on his face, before finishing his sentence. "They make people into slaves who can't decide for themselves – and mark my words, Naruto…" Tazuna directed a finger towards the younger male across from him.

"If they're willing to do it once, then it's likely to happen again."

Naruto stayed quiet, every so often sipping the rum. He understood the comparison Tazuna made. He might not have believed Konoha would use the seal on others, but he couldn't help but doubt that idea now. He knew that while completely harmless, his pranks could be interpreted as vandalism and harassment, yet he still followed through with many of them and enjoyed doing so.

Could the same principle apply? Could turning potentially runaway shinobi into slaves become a standard punishment?

_"No way… that can't…"_

"I see those gears turning, Naruto," Tazuna's voice broke the shinobi's thought process. "I'm not saying it'll happen, but I've caught glimpses into the darkness of shinobi villages, thanks to the rogues who hide here."

Naruto stared at Tazuna curiously. Rogue shinobi? "What did they tell you?"

Naruto felt like he was opening a door which shouldn't be, but he wanted – no, needed to know. Maybe it was the alcohol creeping up on him, but Naruto wanted to know what these deserters revealed to Tazuna.

The older man had begun pouring himself another drink, talking as the black liquor flowed over ice. "Most of these rogues left because they couldn't bring themselves to follow orders. I'm not talking about simple ones here; some of things they had been told to do were downright evil." Tazuna shook his head, eyes narrowed with disgust.

"A man from Stone was told to murder a couple of merchants traveling through the country and frame bandits for it, so more escort missions could be open. He was branded a traitor when he refused, and left the same day."

Tazuna shared more accounts with Naruto, each and every one of them having a common theme.

Every shinobi left because they refused to commit atrocities just to benefit their village. Tazuna further went to explain some did just as ordered, only to leave when they began to receive similar missions.

"You see now, Naruto? These villages regularly order crimes ranging from simple vandalism to mass murder if it benefits their interest. What separates them from Gatō?!" Tazuna pounded his fist on the table.

"How many of these shinobi were from Konoha?"

Tazuna chuckled bitterly. Naruto felt the pit in his stomach swell into a cavern. "I guess being the most powerful of the shinobi villages means more red tape, cause I've seen quite a few. One of them told me his reason for leaving when he was piss drunk years ago, and I still shudder from it."

As if to emphasize his statement, Naruto saw the man's body shiver involuntarily.

"He told me he killed his entire family – an entire clan– because they were planning to overthrow Konoha. The man only spared one person and fled."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Itachi?!" Naruto stood up with a shout. "You talked to Itachi Uchiha?! That's Sasuke's older brother!"

Tazuna sat still with wide eyes.

"Damn… I heard about a massacre in Konoha, but to think he was responsible for that one…"

Tazuna shook his head again, drinking as Naruto sat back down trying to comprehend what he just heard.

_'Is it really possible? Could Itachi really have been ordered to do something like that? No… the Old Man would've never ordered something like that!'_

The ever-growing doubt in Naruto had challenged the thought. '_"I don't know anything about what goes on behind the scenes, I'm just a foot soldier who's expected to follow orders, regardless of my opinion.'_

The tapping of glass brought Naruto to reality. Tazuna quickly refilled his half-empty glass when he saw he had the boy's attention. "It's a messed up world we live, ain't it? But how we survive in it, Naruto – that's what shows our character and who we really are inside."

Tazuna's words reached somewhere deep within Naruto, who for whatever felt compelled to raise his glass.

"I'll drink to that."

Tazuna followed suit and both drank deep, emptying their glasses. As he poured more rum, the older man directed a question at Naruto which he would remember, regardless of how drunk he may get tonight.

"You need to a make a decision Naruto… How much of yourself are you willing to throw away for the interests of Konoha?"

Naruto sat quiet, waiting for more rum. When his glass was filled, he brought the cup to his lips. "Tomorrow I'm going to go see some old friends. When I get back, you'll have an answer."

With that, both males drank. The subject had been tabled in favor of drinking away the tense discussion.

The following day, Naruto knew he faced a choice he never dreamed of making – one he needed the council of a dead man, before deciding.

**CUT! CHAPTER OVER!**

**Finally! At long last, I upload again!**

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this new opening to my first story. I wanted to explore the more corrupt side of the shinobi villages and I felt that Itachi had to used as the perfect example of how far one would be willing to go for their nation. I mean, killing your family to protect your village is pretty high up there.**

**That aside, tell me how you guys liked this. Did you prefer the old opening or is this better?**

**I also should inform all of you that my absence has been heavily caused by incredibly person issues IRL and I really would appreciate it if no one asked. Let's just say that shit hit the fan and spread everywhere.**

**Ask any questions in the review section or PM if you're not one for commenting. Whatever your method, I want to hear what you have to say!**

**Later! Greyblueflames burning out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wagtails of the Mist's Legacy

"Human Speech"/ _"Thoughts"_

"**Tailed-Beast Speech/ **_**"Thoughts"**_

**Chapter 2**

Despite drinking himself to sleep, Naruto woke up without issue late in the afternoon, aside from some minor stomach pain, but a few antacids solved this.

Tazuna, on the other hand…

Naruto winced when he heard the older man retch inside the guest bathroom. The local builder bolted for the restroom mere moments after slowly picking himself off the floor he slept on. A rather unhealthy groan from his stomach was the only signal needed.

His appetite eroded by Tazuna's barfing, Naruto informed his host he was leaving for a few hours.

"How're you fine?! You were a virgin to alcohol, yet… Oh, shit! More's coming!"

"Feel better. I'll be back." Naruto parted, hoping Tazuna's hangover wouldn't consist of nonstop vomiting. Exiting through the front, he slowly stretched his arms, before heading towards his destination. After a walk of around for fifteen minutes, the conflicted shinobi stood in front of two simple grave markers. Naruto focused on the closest of the two, a sizeable cleaver of a blade with a long handle impaled into the nearby earth.

"Hey, Zabuza, Haku," Naruto greeted solemnly. The wood stakes gave no response, but the boy didn't need one. He already spoke to two others about _that_ seal, which was practically already a crime against humanity in his mind. Both gave differing opinions. Now, in the presence of two who lived a life Naruto seriously considered, he began to once more recount the events, sparing no detail of what Kakashi or Tazuna discussed with him.

Naruto was entirely aware neither of the dead rouge ninja would add to the conversation, but he didn't want another discussion. This was him bringing all information to bare and make a decision…

Would he abandon Konoha, or stay and pray Tsunade come to her senses?

Naruto spent an hour arguing with himself, pacing as he carefully considered the effects of either decision. He was well aware Konoha would not turn a blind eye to his desertion; being the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox guaranteed Naruto would be a maximum priority target. Upon capture, he may have that dreadful seal placed on himself as punishment.

Naruto felt a shudder running throughout his being.

No. Never. He would never allow himself to be restrained in such a way.

If he did leave, then he would need as large as a head start as possible, along with a set destination in mind. Naruto needed to disappear, or perhaps live as a civilian in a village Konoha wasn't on friendly terms with, like Kumo.

Staying was obviously the safer option, but he would see Sasuke every day. Every day, Naruto would be forced to stand beside a living puppet. Forced to accept each day he put Sasuke in that position, and find a way to live with himself.

Naruto shook his head in disgust. No! He refused!

Then, Naruto thought of Iruka… then Ayame and her father… Sakura, Kakashi and the rest of his comrades. Could he leave them? Throw those bonds away? The thought of convincing his peers and their sensei to see his viewpoint came to mind, but Naruto knew better.

The Jounin would undoubtedly support their village leader, the same as Kakashi, while his fellow Genins had showed much animosity towards Sasuke. The words of those who had visited him in the hospital showed how far the Uchiha had fallen in the eyes of their peers – even Ino spoke against her former crush.

"_How much of yourself are you willing to throw away for Konoha?"_

Tazuna's question pierced through the storms of questions in Naruto's mind.

How much was he willing to throw away? Were those bonds really worth keeping if he wound up destroying himself from his own guilt?

"_But can you really live as a rogue ninja? Constantly on the run? Never safe?"_

Naruto screwed his eyes shut. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!"

He had fallen to his knees as he shouted. This decision was impossible! Too many ifs, neither side was the clear choice. The blonde picked his head up, a dirty reflection staring back from the metal of Kubikiribōchō. Naruto let out a pathetic sigh and lowered his head, eyes closed.

"Zabuza… You taught me how to create my own Ninja Way. If only you could teach me how to continue living as one…"

As Naruto spoke, he reached towards the legendary sword, his flesh feeling cold steel when he finished. A harmless shock of static struck when Naruto touched the blade, something he paid no heed.

"I knew the world would break you…"

Naruto's eyes snapped open. Instead of the grassy clearing surrounded by trees, Naruto knelt on water shrouded by a thick mist. He raised his head upwards, jaw dropping at who he saw.

"Z-Zabuza?"

The tall man with no eyebrows nodded as he walked over, dressed in the clothes he wore on the day of his death. The swordsman gazed down at Naruto from his position, a foot away from him.

"When I cried on that day, it was for two reasons. One, I knew you were a pure soul… just like Haku. The second," Zabuza dropped down to reclining position, eyes level with Naruto. "I knew it was only a matter of time before reality broke you."

Naruto didn't say anything, but put his head down again.

"Its OK, kid… it's a rite of passage in this world," Zabuza gruffly told him.

Naruto brought his head back up, sitting with his legs crossed. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it," Zabuza replied, a scowl on his face. "I've seen some shit in my life, but that's up there in my list."

"I don't know what to do." Naruto shook his head, distressed by his inability to decide.

Zabuza said nothing at first. He just stared at Naruto, mulling over the situation. "Kid… I left my village because a mad man decided to kill everyone with a bloodline, and I took it upon myself to raise money for the resistance."

Naruto stayed silent while Zabuza spoke, focused on his words.

"I was offered a choice to stay and help in the bloodline purge… I killed everyone who got in my way out of the Hidden Mist." Zabuza pointed at Naruto. "You've reached the same point I did… the point where loyalty clashed with your morals. I'm a killer, yes, but I don't kill infants, for instance."

Naruto shuddered at the thought and swallowed. "…how'd you do it? How'd you find the strength to leave?"

Zabuza cracked his neck, before answering. "I wasn't by myself. Most of my buddies fled too, so it was easy. You, on the other hand." Zabuza lifted his hand up, as if it was the arm of a balancing scale. "You need to do this by yourself, and be smart about it."

Naruto sighed. He knew that… The issue was building up the nerve to go through with it.

When Zabuza saw the uncertainty in Naruto, the brunette grit his teeth. The swordsman had a plan, but he wasn't sure if Naruto would follow through, let alone get to where Zabuza wanted him before Konoha tracked him down.

'_It's his best shot… maybe his __**only**__ shot.'_

"Naruto," Zabuza called for Naruto's attention, and immediately received it. "I'm making this decision for yo- don't argue, just listen!"

Naruto had opened his mouth, but Zabuza's stern tone shut him up.

"I'm going to tell you where to find a broker who can get you out of the Elemental Nations, but first, I need to give you some things."

Naruto remained quiet for a moment, before inquiring what Zabuza wanted to give him. The former Kiri shinobi merely jerked his thumb at Kubikiribōchō. Naruto's eyes widened.

"I put a seal on the butt end of the pommel, which holds a map to one of my hideouts. There, you'll find weapons, jutsu scrolls, and enough storage scrolls to pack up everything. You'll need _all_ of it."

Naruto nodded in uncertainty, unsure what Zabuza planned.

"Only go there after you've written some letters to keep Konoha in the dark, then once the base has been looted, follow another map to a small port on the coast of Lightning country – the map has 'freedom' written on the back."

Zabuza paused to make sure he told Naruto everything, and asked if he needed to repeat anything. Seeing the boy shake his head negatively, Zabuza gave him a sharky grin. Now, it was time to get Naruto onboard with the plan.

"I'm not giving you this for free, kid. You're going to something for me."

Naruto gave the apparition a critical eye. "What can the living do for the dead?" He asked sourly.

Zabuza smirked. "Simple. You're going to carry on my legacy."

Naruto stiffened, eyes trained on Zabuza. Did he really just say that? "Come again?" He asked, disbelief apparent in his voice.

Zabuza sighed, putting his treasured sword between himself and Naruto.

"Every one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist has to pass on their blade before they die, something I failed to do," Zabuza began to explain. "I can't pass on until I do so. If you really respect me as much as you're making me think, then not only are you going to do as I say…" Zabuza stood up, holding the sharp edge of Kubikiribōchō to just above Naruto's shoulder. "You're going to find that broker, get out of here, and carry on my legacy in the new world."

Naruto sat still, the offer weighing in his mind. Zabuza just threw all his chips on the table with this offer, and he felt stirred by it… but not enough. There was one more thing Naruto wasn't sure he could give up: his dream to be Hokage. The one thing he's wanted for so long.

He brought it up to Zabuza.

The man stayed silent for a moment. He saw the desire in Naruto's eyes, knowing how close he was to getting Naruto to go. _'Wait!'_ Zabuza remembered the one person who would seal the deal. "Would Haku want you to stay?"

Naruto bowed his head, body stiff. His mind raced as he thought what Haku would tell him. He let a small smile cross his lips, as he stared up at Zabuza. "He'd want me to remain true to myself and not compromise my integrity for anything – including Konoha."

Zabuza closed his eyes with an expression of approval. "Aye… that he would."

He told Naruto to stand and hold his hands out. "Remember our deal – everything I'm giving you is essentially a bribe to break your loyalty, and to become my legacy is your new goal in life. Remember that today… your journey to become the 'Legacy of the Mist Demon' starts."

With those words, Zabuza brought Kubikiribōchō's hilt to Naruto's waiting hands and passed the giant sword to him.

_\- Chi chu… ha ha…_

A rather creepy echo came from the sword in Naruto's hands, but he found the sound… reassuring. Like he had someone watching his back.

"Thanks, kid… you helped me rest." Zabuza smiled peacefully as the area began to disappear, the mist fading along with the man's silhouette. The rouge ninja gave a final piece of advice: "Take care of Kubikiribōchō, and it'll take care of you."

Naruto opened his eyes to see a blue sky…

…and feel an enormous weight on him. Tilting his head and eyes to his chest showed the source of the mass on his body.

Somehow, he managed to yank Kubikiribōchō out of the ground, the dirty sword now laying on top of him. Thankful his shoulder wasn't dealing with the weight, Naruto summoned a group of clones, instructing them to point the pommel towards him. True to Zabuza's word, a seal marked the flat tip of the handle.

Undoing the seal brought forth a map, some ration bars, and a first aid kit. Naruto returned the med-kit and most of the bars to the seal, placing the map in his pocket while utilizing the clones to lift Kubikiribōchō off him. Once off the grass, Naruto proceeded to lead his helpers back towards Tazuna's residence, munching on the rations he was left behind.

As he walked, Zabuza's instructions reiterated in his head. The bit about letters especially stuck out to Naruto.

"_Write a letter for each week…" _

It wasn't too hard to figure out Zabuza wanted Naruto to keep up the illusion of him being in Wave during his escape, but Naruto was unsure of how he would get each letter sent at the right time. The obvious option would be to have Tazuna mail the letters; however, Naruto did not want to make him an accomplice.

Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't think of any other method due to his lack of knowledge regarding the Elemental Nations' mailing systems. He sighed, knowing the older man was more than willing to help him escape.

'_I need to think about what to write…'_

Quickly accepting Tazuna would have to mail each week, Naruto spent the rest of his walk back to aforementioned man's home, formulating what to put in the letters. Reaching his destination, Naruto opened the door to find the architect laying on the couch with the blinds closed and the TV on, a glass of water sitting on a nearby coffee table.

"Welcome back, kid!" Tazuna greeted, shifting into an upwards sitting position. While visibly weary from last night's drinking, he was happy to see Naruto.

Then he saw the clones walk in lugging a sword he never wanted to see again.

"…"

"…"

Neither said anything as the clones hauled the sword over to a spot along a wall devoid of decoration, propping the blade up there. Satisfied with their placement, the duplicates vanished altogether. Naruto turned to Tazuna's expectant face and couldn't help but want to giggle at his puzzled expression.

"So, here's what happened when I visited Zabuza's grave..."

Naruto quickly shared with Tazuna the short reunion between himself and the swordsman, taking care to hide all the important details.

Tazuna scratched his scruffy beard as he contemplated what he heard. "So all I have to do is mail those letters once a week?"

"Yes."

Tazuna nodded at Naruto's answer. He stood up, went to one the rooms inside a hallway and came back with a pen and some paper. The older man set the paper down at the dining room table and signaled for the boy to come sit. "I'll help you come up with BS to tell Konoha. Just tell me which day to send them each week."

Naruto nodded, doing as instructed. Tazuna also requested Naruto not return when he went to the hideout. "You'll need as big a head start you can get."

Naruto agreed without a word. Both accepted this would likely be the last time they see each other. Still, Tazuna smiled inwardly, even after the letters were finished and Naruto left, he would miss the brat, but Tazuna knew it was better for Naruto to get out sooner rather than later.

Locating Zabuza's hideout took little less than an hour, but Naruto nonetheless made sure to quickly go through the underground bunker as fast as possible. Anything not bolted down was fair game in Naruto's eyes, but above all, he made sure to find the scrolls containing the secrets behind the 'Silent Killing Technique' Zabuza was infamous for. Any jutsu scroll found was sealed inside of a storage scroll – same as weapons, rations, and medical supplies.

While Naruto searched Zabuza's lair, he came across an odd finding. Inside a drawer sat a mist headband with a scratched-through forehead protector. At first, Naruto thought to leave it alone, but an idea came to him. Perhaps he could use this headband to throw Konoha off his trail by wearing it. They would be looking for a _Konoha _shinobi, not one from the Hidden Mist.

Another thought crossed his mind as well. _'__It would make sense to have a Mist headband if I'm going to be the 'Legacy of a Mist' too. Makes a cover story easier to create, too.'_

Naruto knew he would have to get used to lying real quick, if he wanted to get out of this with his mind under his own control. With that thought in mind for later, the runaway resumed scavenging what he could.

Despite moving as quickly yet attentively as possible, looting lasted more than an hour. Naruto exited above ground, taking care to cover the entrance with dirt leaves and a couple of twigs. Once done, he fished out the map which Zabuza stated was his ticket out of this mess.

'_Zabuza, Tazuna… thank you for everything.'_

Naruto began to hop across the trees, intent on not stopping until he traveled well within the Mist's territory. Once deep inside, Naruto planned to find an out-of-the-way inn to spend the night, and leave after breakfast. Having a clear plan seemed to put a pep in his step, as Naruto moved quicker than he usually did. He also disguised himself with a custom-made henge making him appear as an average-looking man with forgettable features, and partially hid his chakra signature as much as possible to appear civilian-level.

'_The faster I get there, the faster I get to freedom.'_

Within a few hours, Naruto found exactly what he set out to find. A low-cost but cozy inn. Once signed in, he went straight to his room, locked the door and began to prepare for bedtime. As Naruto searched for his toothbrush in his backpack, his hand touched a paper-wrapped object foreign to him. Grasping it, Naruto heard some sort of liquid sloshing around as he pulled out. Having an idea of what this was, he quickly removed the paper to reveal a bottle of Kraken, with a small note attached.

"_I remember you saying you liked this. Maybe one day we can drink it again! – Tazuna."_

Naruto said nothing; instead, he opened the bottle and took a swig of the 750 ml bottle. Somehow, the runaway shinobi knew his friend did the same. Drinking not a drop more, he ensured the bottle couldn't be lost or destroyed by storing it with the rations. Once done, Naruto found his toothbrush and soon went to sleep, the room's alarm clock set for an early raise.

The next morning, Naruto left after breakfast as planned, spending two weeks travelling at a steady yet careful pace along the path indicated by the map. Rest stops during the day lasted only for one meal, while at night, Naruto tended to stay in rougher areas where normal travelers would think twice to. Quite often, Naruto would see rouge shinobi, and soon enough, he began to offer to pay for a meal in exchange for their stories. Some refused outright, others dined and dashed, while others did speak of their past. A fair few made Naruto fear for his life when he learned they were criminals of the most heinous sort, laughing while leaving as if they'd just told him a humorous joke.

The rest, on the other hand, built Naruto's confidence in his decision to leave, yet also worsened his opinion on the shinobi world. These were the men and women who refused to commit atrocities in the name of their former villages.

A woman from Kumo had been ordered to kidnap children from Suna and Konoha. She explained to him she left as instructed, but never returned, using the mission as cover for desertion.

Another man had been told to help Suna strengthen its grip on the civilian population by murdering people at random, to cause the people to want tighter law enforcement.

Naruto heard many stories, each one reinforced his views on the corruption of the shinobi world, and the tyranny of the Kages. The boy shuddered to think he once desired the position of Hokage. Now, knowing he would be expected to order such vile acts… it made him sick.

Soon, Naruto reached his destination with only a week left before he was scheduled to return to Konoha. Kakashi would no doubt be at Tazuna's house the morning after Naruto's vacation ended to escort him back and learn of his disappearance. The runaway hoped Tazuna wouldn't be suspected of aiding in Naruto's escape, but he knew once the ruse was up, he had better be on his way out of the Elemental Nations.

Unfortunately, the universe decided to throw a wrench in his plans.

The day he arrived, Naruto began to search for a man written about on the back of the map he followed. This individual was supposed to be the one who would bring him out of the Elemental Nations – and Konoha's reach. After a few hours of carefully asking around, he was told the man had left two weeks ago and wouldn't be back for at least another week.

Pushing down his rising panic, Naruto asked where to go to find this man when he returned. The stranger told him of a bar the man liked to visit when he was in town. Naruto thanked him for the information, before leaving to find a hotel as close to that bar as possible. Once inside a room, Naruto shut the blinds, breathing slowly to calm down.

'_This isn't as bad as it looks… Konoha has no idea where I am, there's no way a hunter-nin can pick up a trace of me in Wave. I changed clothes, and I removed myself from the toad contract just in case they tried to reverse-summon me.'_

He also still had a week left before Konoha would begin to search for him. Even if Tazuna was interrogated, he couldn't give them any meaningful information as he never saw the map, or even knew where he's going! They quite literally only had one week to get word out to the hunters, locate, and retrieve him.

While this information did swell Naruto's confidence in escaping, he knew care had to be taken in laying low, despite the fact the small port village he stayed in was on the coast of Lightning Country. Any attention drawn may cause Kumo shinobi to examine and want the undoubtedly large reward inevitably offered for his capture. Naruto also took into account how vulnerable he was, due to his still-healing injury preventing him from doing any serious training. In fact, Naruto had not even opened the jutsu scrolls gifted to him by Zabuza.

The runaway swallowed. The outcome of this situation was unknown, despite the seemingly high chance he would get away. There was also the possibility of Naruto being refused passage outright for whatever, or, despite the odds, Konoha might successfully locate him. Naruto reached inside his bag and pulled out the scroll containing the rum Tazuna gifted him.

He drank a small amount, the alcohol having the desired effect of calming his nerves. One thing was certain… he needed to keep his cool for the tensest week of his life.

**One Week Later…**

Tsunade sat unmoving in her chair, mouth dropped in shock at what she just heard from Kakashi. The man stood emotionlessly, robotically nodding his head. Her eyes meet the dead stare in her subordinate's, unable to believe it.

"Are you sure…? Did Naruto-"

"Yes, Lady Hokage. Tazuna of Wave told me during questioning that Naruto Uzumaki left the day after I dropped him off." Kakashi's voice came out lifeless. Tsunade hung her head in sadness. They both knew why this happened… why Naruto fled.

"What are your orders, Lord Hokage?"

Tsunade screwed her eyes shut. Why? Why did he have to force her to do this?

"…Alert the Hunter-nin, and place a large bounty for the return of Naruto Uzumaki. I will ask Jiriaya to utilize his spy network for aid in tracking Naruto down."

Kakashi nodded before doing as told, returning home after that. It was inside the solitude of his house where he finally fell to the floor, weeping over his failure as a teacher. Tsunade, meanwhile, sat in her office, ANBU guards dismissed and privacy seal activated so nobody would hear her crying, well aware of the fate awaiting Naruto when he was captured.

'_Why couldn't you just let it go?! Sasuke isn't worth this! He's not worth one tenth of you!'_

However, the die had been cast, and now Tsunade had to play her role as Hokage: to lead her village and discipline those who broke the laws of Konoha. A loud wail escaped the woman, heard by none except herself.

Naruto currently stood in his special henge, ignorant of the pain he just caused. It was two days after he estimated Kakashi to discover he was gone. The runaway was buying food for the coming days, only needing to hide for a few more days, though he knew it would take perhaps one more for Konoha to get enough people looking for him to be a potential problem.

Of course, one person may be able to completely derail Naruto's plan – the Toad Sage, Jiriaya. While a massive pervert, the man's information gathering skills were not to be underestimated, even if this may be a massive challenge. Naruto prayed he had planned this out in such a way Konoha simply did not have the time to find him.

Paying for his food, Naruto returned to his hotel room. As he waited for the last week to tick by, the runaway gathered more information on his escape route by visiting the bar he was told to go to ahead of time. When he went, he had asked the bartender if the man was in, and was told to go in the back. Obeying, Naruto followed the barmaid to the back… where a kunai touched his throat, dispelling his henge.

At first, Naruto thought he was done for, but an unknown man walked in with a clipboard and explained they preferred to see their client's real faces. After another individual cleaned the minor cut on Naruto's neck, the boy was told to sit across from the man with the clipboard. Doing as asked, Naruto asked how much he had to pay.

"First, you will answer our questions. _Then_ you will pay."

Naruto nodded, intent on not screwing this up for himself. The questions were rather simple: Which village did he hail from? Did he intend to return? Where did he learn of this service?

Naruto answered each question as thoroughly as possible, the man writing notes on the clipboard, nodding as Naruto spoke. He had asked a final question after a few minor inquiries regarding the boy's skills as a shinobi.

"Would you like to be a Shibito?"

At the time, Naruto thought the man had asked him if Naruto wanted to be dead. The man only laughed and asked again. Naruto paused unsure of what to say. The man suddenly told Naruto the amount of money needed for passage, acting as if he hadn't asked that strange question. Naruto gave him the money, thankful Zabuza had stashed all his earnings in the same place. Thanking Naruto for his usage of their service, the man with the clipboard gave him a location and date, telling him arrive at least thirty minutes early.

Standing up to leave, Naruto thanked him but before exiting, he asked what exactly was a 'Shibito', but he only received a smile and another note, aside from being told the bar was full of rogue ninja who didn't take kindly to those using henge. Naruto got the message and left without issue.

At the time, filled with exhilaration of his plan to leave going off without a hitch, Naruto lowered his guard. If he hadn't, then the hood of the cloak he bought during his trek would've prevented anyone from seeing his rather unique features.

This occurred the night before Kakashi would realize he left Wave. Naruto now walking to his hotel blissfully, unaware he had screwed himself over. Especially given that the very next day, his bounty was publicized, the information seen by a man who only drank enough for a slight buzz… and had seen his face.

The night had arrived. Naruto now stood with a group of other shinobi who had abandoned their villages for whatever reason. It was a cool night with nary a star in sight, but for a large moon reflecting on a perfectly smooth sea. The gathered rogues numbered in the tens, silent while they waited for the vessel promised to whisk them out of the Elemental Nations, where they could all begin anew.

Naruto felt his heart beat rapidly against his ribs, nervous excitement pooling inside him.

"Hey! I think I see it!"

An excited whisper caused all gathered to focus on the water, searching for a light or shape on the sea.

"Yeah! It's right there!" Another whispered, pointing towards a growing point of light on the horizon. At the rate the light grew, Naruto guessed the ship would arrive within ten or twenty minutes. A sense of ease began to wash over him as the ship neared faster than he previously thought it would. The boat, a sleek, yacht-like vessel stopped twenty-five feet from shore. A figure appeared on the bow and waved for the travelers to come towards him.

Nobody wasted a breath, as automatically every person on the beach bolted towards the surprisingly advanced ship. Once onboard, the group of sixteen were told they would have to put up with two in a room for tonight, immediately being showed to their quarters after that. Naruto found himself in a room aft of the boat with a tall man in a black cloak and cowl.

"I gotta admit, you really planned this out perfectly."

Naruto froze. His back may have been turned to the source of the voice, but there was no mistaking it's owner. Slowly, he turned to see someone he absolutely, positively did not want to. "Jiriaya?!"

The perverted author flashed a peace sign, sitting on his bed with a shit-eating grin, the shadow of the cowl no longer hiding his face.

"Hey, brat. How's it feel to pull off the cleanest escape in history?"

Seeing the unchanged expression of shock and panic firmly etched on Naruto's immobile body, Jiriaya figured he should explain why he was here.

"I'm not here to take you back. On the contrary…" the toad sage began, hoping to dispel Naruto's understandable worry. "I'm going _with_ you."

Naruto hesitantly sat down on his bed, unsure what he should say or do. Noticing this, the author resumed speaking. "Naruto, the reason why I'm coming is because I fear Konoha is heading towards a dark path, and I want nothing to do with it."

A familiar pit returned as Naruto's expression sharpened, an air of tension spreading between the two. The blonde asked his former teacher to tell him more, afraid Tazuna's prediction came true. In response, Jiriaya held up a paper inscribed with a complex seal matrix.

"Tsunade gave me a print of the same seal used on Sasuke. This one adjusted to also suppress the Nine-Tails, if need be." Jiriaya tossed the paper out of the nearest porthole while he spoke, returning to his seat. "The shinobi council was taken aback when they learned you left, and in the light of Sasuke's escape attempt, the more paranoid they are, worried others may follow suite. They want Sasuke to be used as example of what will happen to any shinobi who even thinks about leaving."

Naruto shook his head, eyes closed with a sigh. "So… I caused this."

Jiriaya shook his head in the negative. "You're just an excuse for control freaks to tighten their grip on everyone. I left because they told me I'm your handler, and I want nothing to do with any of _this_." He swished his hand across the air as if swatting a fly at his last word, his disgust clearly conveyed in his voice.

"The biggest supporter of the seal is Danzou Shimura –Hiruzen's rival, and the leader of an off-books black ops unit known as ROOT, loyal to him before Konoha."

Naruto nodded. This 'Danzou' was unfamiliar to him.

"He wanted to use ROOT to capture you when I reported I found you, but I had already said I would do so since I know for a fact he'd make it so you obey him."

Naruto raised a brow, silently thankful Jiriaya went to get him. Of course, his first question was obvious. "How'd you find me, anyway?"

Jiriaya smiled. "The night you signed up for this trip, one of my contacts was in the bar that night, and he saw you as you exited. I gotta admit…" He gave Naruto an approving smile, arms crossed. "If the owners of that bar didn't mind disguises, you would've left without a trace."

Naruto smiled slightly, proud of his performance. He then asked another question. "So, what now? What's our plan?"

"Can't say yet; I was supposed slap that seal on you, then reverse summon the both of us back to Konoha. Don't know if they're using the Telescope Technique to watch us." Jiriaya stated, waving around to no one.

Naruto surprised him by gritting his teeth. "Fuck them! What gives them the right to completely ignore my rights as a human and steal control over my body?!"

Jiriaya failed to hold back a chuckle before he regained his composure. Naruto glared at him.

"Sorry, but human rights are only to be respected by the masses. Governments aren't bound by such thinking."

Naruto rolled his eyes, fishing around for the scroll containing his Kraken. Jiriaya's brow quirked up when he saw the thirteen-year-old unseal a bottle of alcohol – rum, no less. Catching the older man's gaze, Naruto scoffed before taking a moderate gulp.

"A little young there, don't ya' think?"

Naruto closed his eyes, holding his bottle by the loops on its neck.

"As a shinobi, I am expected to kill people at a young age for a living. I'm also expected to do numerous high-stress, emotionally numbing, and overall horrid things to people, and no will bat an eye if I obey without fail."

Naruto took another quick swig, eyes narrowed in vexation.

"I sip rum and everyone loses their minds. Do I even need to explain how backwards that logic is?"

Jiriaya's entire body shook as a wide grin split his face, accompanied by loud laughter. The man's face soon turned red, his body lying on the floor while he expressed immense amusement.

Naruto rolled his eyes, drinking more rum as laughter filled the room.

Soon, the two retired for the night, Jiriaya informing Naruto the ship needed to go through a ring of unending storms, known for sinking every ship attempting to sail out. He further explained he had exited before and he did know of the world outside the ring, but wouldn't go into detail until they went through – a feat Jiriaya had no doubt their current vessel would perform. When the time did come, the older man was proven correct, though Naruto fervently expressed he never wanted to go through those storms again.

The two currently sat in their quarters, Jiriaya explaining the reason why he couldn't tell Naruto of the plan he had until now.

"The Telescope Technique supposedly has unlimited range; however, that storm has unique properties, preventing a user of the technique to peer outside. It's almost like the ring storm is a cage around the Elemental Nations."

"Whatever it is, it's convenient. Now what's our plan?" Naruto inquired, while he bench-pressed Kubikiribōchō, exercising his shoulder.

"I know some people from my brief time outside who will take us in," Jiriaya stated, reading a book he found on the ship. "I was hunting down a rogue ninja for information – we ended up on a cruise ship, spending some time playing cat and mouse. During this time, he destroyed the steering mechanism which doomed the ship as we went towards the ring. I was the only survivor."

Jiriaya then told Naruto he washed up on an island, found by a scientist who smuggled him to an inn owned by the man and his wife. When with them, Jiriaya quickly learned chakra did not exist among the people of the world, and they relied heavily on technology.

"At least, that's what the common folk think. Turns out that rogue ninja traveled to the outside world over a millennium ago, inspiring many myths and legends through their actions. They call themselves 'Shibito'."

Naruto almost dropped his sword when Jiriaya spoke that name. Noticing this, the Toad Sage closed his book after marking his place. "You know of them?" He asked, looking at Naruto.

The boy shook his head negatively. "When I was at the bar, the guy interviewing me asked if I would like to be one, but never explained it or insisted for an answer. What are they, exactly?"

"Tough sons of bitches, that's what," Jiriaya answered before going into further detail. "These guys take the technology the regular humans invent – weapons, mainly – apply fūinjutsu to them, and demolish anyone standing against them. They all also undergo a type of physical conditioning Gai and Lee would sing praises about." Jiriaya shook his head, remembering the number they did on him when he was discovered.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Holy shit!"

Jiriaya nodded in agreement. "If you want to be one, go ahead, but I ain't joining in. My books will fill my stomach."

Naruto leaned Kubikiribōchō against a wall, drinking some water. "You think I could?"

Jiriaya sighed, eyes closed. "Naruto… you have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside you. They're going to check us for any abnormalities before they let us loose, and the second they see that seal…" Jiriaya indicated to Naruto's navel. "You better get ready for training from hell. There's no way the Shibito won't let you _not_ be added to their ranks."

Naruto nodded, slightly irked by a lack of choice, but recalled he'd decide whom he served, if anyone at all.

"So how are the Shibito organized? Is there a village system or something?"

Jiriaya paused to think.

"Depending on what the Shibito regulations are in Japan, you may be required to be on call by the country, but that's all I know. Things might've changed."

Jiriaya opened his book again. "If you want to become a Shibito, go ahead. It's either that, or you can be my assistant."

Naruto did not bother to respond, instead pondering over what he Jiriaya discussed regarding Shibito.

'_I know Konoha wouldn't let me go this easily… maybe being a Shibito would ensure my independence.'_

**CUT CHAPTER OVER!**

**Another chapter down! One more update for WML then Deck of Heroes is next on my list! **

**Not much to say except next chapter we'll meet Miya, have a timeskip over Naruto's Shibito training(events will be described in decent detail), and Naruto will get his first Sekirei. **

**Reviews are appreciated, tell me what you think of this chapter. Opinions matter to authors.**

**Later! Greyblueflames burning out!**


End file.
